


I can't stay away from you.

by daraenss



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Raihan is a softie, Short & Sweet, TrueRivalShipping, Writing Exercise, they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daraenss/pseuds/daraenss
Summary: Leon and Raihan had been dating for quite some time. That morning, Leon finds a letter addressed to Raihan that makes him wonder that, maybe, he's holding his boyfriend back in his career as a Pokémon trainer.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	I can't stay away from you.

**Author's Note:**

> The writing prompt that I used is the same as the name of this One Shot, aka "I can't stay away from you". Enjoy!

Like every day, the gentle rays of the sun during the morning sneaked through the window, illuminating a very messy room that looked like it was almost alive. A pair of shoes beside the bed, a famous hoodie carefully folded on the desk, a navy uniform with orange stripes hanging in a hook, a cape, a black shirt and white shorts. On the bed, two men were lying, but only one of them was asleep.

The long, purple hair of one of them cascaded all over the mattress, while he was sitting, reading a letter with contents that seemed to be troubling him. His partner noticed shortly after that he was awake, so he extended his arm to caress his leg.

“It’s too early…” he said. “Can’t sleep, Leon?”

“Raihan,” Leon said, looking at him. “You got another invitation to try to beat the Elite Four in the Kanto region. They say you have what it takes to challenge the Champion.”

After listening to him, Raihan finally woke up. He sat on the bed, cuddling up with him and resting his head on his shoulder.

“I know,” Raihan replied. “I declined it.”

“But…”

“We had this conversation already, Leon,” Raihan intervened, kissing his partner’s cheek. “I won’t leave my greatest rival behind. I don’t plan to run with the tail between my legs.”

“Are you sure about this, Raihan?” Leon asked. His voice exposed the guilt he was feeling inside.

“I am,” he asserted. “I’m not doing this for the title. And also… _I can’t stay away from you._ ”

Those words, that Raihan said with all the sweetness of the world, made Leon’s heart jump unexpectedly. He loved the warmth that he felt every time Raihan got close to him, listening to those love poems that he couldn’t stop saying without even realizing. Leon could only laugh softly, while wiping away the tears that were trying to be shed.

“You are an idiot,” Leon said. “The biggest idiot I’ve ever seen. Did you know that?”

Leon didn’t want to say anything, but on the inside he was delighted to know that Raihan was staying in Galar by his own will. It felt nice to know that he didn’t shatter his dreams. And as selfish as it sounded, he liked to be by his side.

“That’s a new nickname,” Raihan said jokingly, getting closer to him to kiss his lips. “Wanna eat breakfast?”

Leon nodded in agreement and Raihan got up from bed to go out of the room. 

“Raihan…!” Leon said, in a loud voice, to draw his boyfriend’s attention.

“What is it?” Raihan asked, leaning on the door frame.

“I… I just wanted to say that…” Leon looked down, playing with his fingers. His cheeks were unusually blushed. “I… _I also can’t stay away from you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short One Shot! English is not my first language so I probably made some mistakes, but I'm still doing my best. Any support is appreciated!!


End file.
